


take my love

by princejoonie



Series: i don’t care, i’m still free [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, But they reassure each other, Companion Jung Wooyoung, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Medic Kang Yeosang, Mild Smut, Space Pirates, They’re both a bit insecure, Wooyoung wears a skirt and a lot of jewellery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejoonie/pseuds/princejoonie
Summary: “I wish… you could see yourself through my eyes,” Yeosang says quietly.Wooyoung snorts, but his gaze is open and vulnerable. “What? So I can understand the true extent of how much I annoy you?”Tutting, Yeosang flicks his forehead. “You’d be surprised. But no, I wish you could see how beautiful you are.”(Wooyoung invites Yeosang to his shuttle to have a little bit of fun, Yeosang wants to make it clear that he sees him for so much more than just his body)
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Series: i don’t care, i’m still free [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845376
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	take my love

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!! i wanted to hop on the skirteez agenda so here's some very self indulgent woosang back in my firefly au after so long~ (this can easily be read as a standalone though !!) i missed this au so i definitely want to return to these space pirates boys more often !!
> 
> for context, a companion (as described by the firefly wiki) is a well-educated & well-respected member of a guild of professional courtesans/entertainers (though they do often partake in what is basically state-sanctioned prostitution, but again, are treated with a lot of respect). 
> 
> please leave kudos if you enjoyed and a comment to let me know what you think, i will love you forever<333 thank you for reading, enjoy some soft boys being in love~~
> 
> xx

Yeosang doesn’t think _too_ much of it when Wooyoung invites him to his shuttle one evening, even if he’s uncharacteristically fidgety when he asks. Since joining the crew, Wooyoung has probably been the person he spends the most time with (not necessarily willingly on Yeosang’s part at first, but somewhere between Wooyoung latching himself onto him at every opportunity and Yeosang becoming less and less inclined to tell him to fuck off, he actually found himself enjoying the Companion’s presence). Yeosang’s head could get loud at times, but Wooyoung’s brightness was louder and muffled the negative thoughts that plagued his mind.

Needless to say, Yeosang and Wooyoung were close. So he doesn’t understand why San snickers at them when he passes them in the hallway, the mechanic wiggling his eyebrows at a slightly red-faced Wooyoung suggestively.

Sure, Yeosang is well-aware of what Wooyoung gets up to in his shuttle. It’s his main workspace where he entertains his customers if they don’t request for him to accompany them elsewhere. Not all of his Companion work involves sex, but Yeosang can only imagine in the romantic candlelight and red satin sheets beside a gorgeous man draped in golden jewels and silks, Wooyoung would be incredibly hard to resist.

(He supposes he won’t just be imagining anymore, as Wooyoung opens the door to his shuttle and gestures for Yeosang to head in first. But either way, it’s different because Wooyoung doesn’t have him there for work, so his mind shouldn’t even be wandering there. It should be sprinting in the opposite direction, and staying firmly in the region of platonic thoughts only.)

None of the crew members (bar San who is still very smug about the lovely night he once spent with Wooyoung for free) have ever been in Wooyoung’s shuttle other than in brief moments to find him if he’s needed. Yeosang is no exception, so he surveys the room curiously as he steps inside.

The room is all elegant reds and golds, almost every surface decorated in luxurious fabrics. A long, plush sofa curves along the wall in one corner, a low table with ornately sculpted legs stood before it. There’s a desk tucked into the opposite corner with three computer screens above it, presumably where Wooyoung contacts his customers, and a shelving unit as lavish as every other furniture piece in the shuttle. In the centre sits an impressive, king-sized bed, piled high with intricately patterned pillows.

Yeosang sits down on the sofa per Wooyoung’s direction as the Companion heads to the other corner to make them tea. He practically sinks into the sofa cushions, a content sigh escaping his lips. After spending most of the day on his feet in the infirmary checking their inventory and giving it a well-needed clean, his muscles ache dully so he’s grateful for such a cozy place to relax. He realises that Wooyoung has glanced over his shoulder to watch him when he chuckles.

“You comfy there?”

“Mhm,” Yeosang lays against the sofa cushions and tilts his head back to stare at the ceiling sleepily. There’s a large skylight directly above the bed, he notices, revealing a gorgeous view of the deep, endless night.

Wooyoung simply laughs again in response, busying himself again with making tea. Yeosang lifts his head back up to watch him through half-lidded eyes. He follows the captivating movement of Wooyoung’s long, dark blue skirt with the sway of his hips, the gold jewels that decorate the fabric glinting like stars in the candlelight. Neither of them make any attempt to speak, but it’s a comfortable silence that settles around them.

Yeosang feels like he could probably drift off to sleep here and now, the dim lighting and warm, cinnamon-scented incense making him drowsy. He blinks at Wooyoung blearily when he sits down beside him, placing their teacups on the little table in front of them.

“Thank you,” Yeosang says with a soft smile, picking up the cup and taking a small sip. It has a delicate floral herbal flavour with sweet honey and apple undertones, and he hums appreciatively.

“Chamomile,” Wooyoung tells him as he lounges back against the cushions, folding his legs up onto the sofa and drinking his own tea. He’s the perfect picture of elegance; skirt riding up his legs a little to reveal smooth, tanned skin and long, dark hair tied half up off his face to show off the seductive smokey makeup across his eyelids. His stomach is bare, soft but still toned, and Yeosang tries not to let his gaze linger on the shiny diamond piercing through Wooyoung’s belly button. “Figured you could do with something to help you relax and unwind after the amount of work you’ve done today.”

“Huh, that’s surprisingly nice of you.”

Wooyoung yelps in indignation. “What do you mean ‘surprisingly nice’?! I’m always nice to you!” Yeosang just gives him a deadpan stare in response. “I’m nicer than you are to me anyway,” he pouts.

If Yeosang was weaker-willed, he would’ve cooed at how cute Wooyoung’s pout is. But he’s not, so he just raises an unconvinced eyebrow at the Companion over his tea cup.

It seems to have done the trick in making Wooyoung relax though, the slight tension that was still in his shoulders falling away as he complains about how Yeosang doesn’t appreciate how nice he is. Yeosang smiles at him amusedly.

“I appreciate the tea and being able to relax here with you, will you stop whining now?”

Wooyoung glares at him with no real heat. “Nevermind, I actually live to annoy you. It’s more fun that way.”

They fall into their usual back and forth after that, Yeosang responding to Wooyoung with sarcastic quips just to see him pout and shoot back with an equally teasing comment. Their conversation is comfortable though; Wooyoung asks if Yeosang managed to finish all his jobs and listens in interest when Yeosang tells him about the old book on Earth medicines he found buried at the bottom of a box. In turn, Yeosang chuckles along to Wooyoung’s anecdote about how Yunho found Hongjoong and Seonghwa making out in his pilot’s seat when Hongjoong was supposedly flying the ship in his place whilst he took a short break. Apparently, Yunho had gotten back at him by getting Wooyoung and San to pretend they were fucking in Hongjoong’s favourite spot on the observation deck (which explained why Hongjoong had stormed grumpily into the infirmary earlier that day and declared that Yeosang was the only man he trusted, but left again before he gave any context).

Somewhere along the line, Wooyoung had shifted right into Yeosang’s personal space, moulding himself to his side and hooking a leg around his. He had been careful about it, moving gradually so Yeosang had plenty of opportunity to push him off if he was uncomfortable with the proximity, but he finds himself enjoying the warmth of Wooyoung’s body.

“Hey Yeosang?”

“Mm?”

“How about you let me take care of you for a bit? Since you’ve worked so hard today~” Wooyoung purrs, looking up at him through his lashes.

Maybe Yeosang shouldn’t be surprised at the suggestion with all that has led up to it, but his eyes still widen in shock.

“I- you want to- _with me-?_ ” he splutters out incredulously. Yes, very eloquent, Yeosang.

“Is that such a surprise?” Wooyoung asks with a teasing smirk, running a finger down Yeosang’s chest. “I’ve always been fond of you Yeosangie and you’re so pretty. You’re a smart one, so I thought you would’ve figured out why I invited you here.”

“But-“ Yeosang furrows his eyebrows. “ _Why?_ Is this just a physical thing or do you actually, y’know…” he trails off, already feeling a little stupid asking the question as soon as the words leave his mouth. It was just wishful thinking that Wooyoung would be interested in him beyond friendship and maybe sex. After all, Wooyoung could have anyone he wanted; he was sweet, funny, smart and drop-dead gorgeous- everything you could want in a man, really. And what was Yeosang? Shy, awkward, and sarcastic to a fault. He was a pretty face, he supposes, but that’s where the appeal ends.

Wooyoung stiffens, suddenly going very quiet as he fiddles with a button on Yeosang’s shirt. Yeosang waits patiently until eventually, Wooyoung whispers tentatively.

“What do you want it to be?”

That was a loaded question, indeed. Typical of Wooyoung to turn it back on him, as well, because it was not exactly a question he was prepared to answer either.

“I… what do _you_ want it to be?” Yeosang tries.

Wooyoung glares at him with a pout. “I asked first!”

“You answered my question with a question!” Yeosang argues back.

They hold stubborn eye contact for a long moment before Wooyoung’s shoulders slump and he draws back, removing himself from Yeosang’s side.

“Hypothetically… what would you say if I told you it was much more than just a physical thing?” he whispers, so quiet that Yeosang barely hears it. His heart skips a beat.

“Hypothetically, I would ask if you were being serious, because it would be a bit mean to play with my feelings like that.”

(Wooyoung doesn’t have a mean bone in his body. Yeosang knows that. However, he doesn’t know why Wooyoung would be interested in someone like him.)

“Well,” Wooyoung pauses. “What if I told you I was being completely serious? Again, completely hypothetically.”

Yeosang takes a deep breath. “I would be incredibly surprised, but I would say that I like you a lot but I’ve been too afraid to admit it because you’re far too good for me.”

There’s a crash as Wooyoung whips around and throws himself at Yeosang so fast that he hits his foot on the table and curses loudly. Yeosang is stuck between laughing and asking him worriedly if he’s okay, but Wooyoung is already seating himself in his lap and glaring at him hotly.

“Me? Too good for you? But it’s the other way around!”

Yeosang freezes and looks at Wooyoung in confusion. “How the hell did you come to that conclusion?”

Wooyoung flails his arms frustratedly. “No one ever wants to actually date someone in the business I’m in! We’re technically well respected, yes, but people are too put off by the fact that being a Companion tends to involve sleeping around with a lot of people. Meanwhile, you’re doing something so cool by saving our lives time and time again as our medic, but what do I bring to the table that’s even nearly that impressive as that? At the end of the day, I’m quite disappointing compared to what people expect of me.”

“You are an absolute dumbass, you know that?” It slips out of Yeosang’s mouth before he can formulate a proper response, and Wooyoung makes an offended noise. He can’t fathom the fact that Jung Wooyoung of all people would think Yeosang is a better person than himself. The man could probably make entire armies fall at his feet with just one word. Everyone who meets him absolutely adores him, charmed by his bright personality and beaming smiles, and many would beg on their knees for Wooyoung to even look their way for a second.

But… thinking about it, he could understand to an extent where Wooyoung’s insecurities came from. After all, in his Companion work, he would only ever show his customers the absolute best sides of him. He was suave and endlessly sexy, dripping with charisma and wit. And it wasn’t to say that those weren’t genuine parts of him, but they likely didn’t know how Wooyoung would refuse to drink hot beverages made by the other crew members if they didn’t put the exact right amount of sugar in it, or how he would attach himself to any of the crew and refuse to let go as they went about their daily business after he spent time away from the ship, or how intensely competitive he got during game nights where he would throw game pieces at the winners’ heads and sulk for the rest of the evening if he lost.

Yeosang loves him for it all.

Because Wooyoung’s customers might not know and appreciate all of those quirks that make up who he truly is, but Yeosang is honoured to be one of the few that he allows himself to be completely free around (even when the man drives him up the wall).

Jung Wooyoung isn’t perfect, but he’s without a doubt the best person Yeosang has ever had the fortune of meeting.

Yeosang wishes he could somehow transfer all of that into Wooyoung’s brain without having to voice it, because he’s never been very good with words and Wooyoung is still pouting at him and obviously waiting for him to say something more than calling him a dumbass.

“I wish… you could see yourself through my eyes,” Yeosang says quietly.

Wooyoung snorts, but his gaze is open and vulnerable. “What? So I can understand the true extent of how much I annoy you?”

Tutting, Yeosang flicks his forehead. “You’d be surprised. But no, I wish you could see how beautiful you are.”

“I know I’m beautiful Yeosangie. I do have a mirror, you know.”

“You’re insufferable, I’m trying to tell you how much I love you here but you’re making it very difficult.”

Yeosang doesn’t fully clock what he just admitted until Wooyoung grips onto the front of his shirt and stares at him in disbelief.

“You love me?” he chokes out desperately, like he’s begging him to confirm that his words are true. “You actually mean that?”

He wasn’t exactly planning on admitting it so fast, but he’s not about to take it back now. Cheeks burning, Yeosang nods minutely. “I think it’s impossible not to,” he whispers.

Wooyoung gapes at him. “Do you know how long I’ve spent lying in bed wishing you were beside me? How many times I’ve watched Hongjoong and Seonghwa playing footsie under the dinner table and wished that was you and me?” he sighs heavily, his head falling against Yeosang’s shoulder as he mumbles. “I thought my only chance to have you was to do what I apparently do best- take you to bed with no feelings attached.”

“You idiot,” Yeosang says, lifting a hand to card his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair gently. “You beautiful, wonderful, infuriating idiot.”

“I don’t know whether to feel insulted or complimented right now,” Wooyoung says with a sniffle.

Yeosang presses a soft kiss to Wooyoung’s hair. “You’re not going to hear this kind of thing from me much, so listen up, okay?” Wooyoung responds with a curious hum. “When I first joined this crew… I was worried about not fitting in. You were already such a close family so I wondered where the hell I could fit into that. But you made me feel like I belonged the moment I set foot on this ship.” He smiles privately to himself. “And that’s not to say that the others didn’t, but you always seem to want and genuinely enjoy my presence, which is such a weird concept to me. I’m not used to feeling wanted.”

“I always want you,” Wooyoung tells him without hesitation. Yeosang feels like he is seconds away from spontaneously combusting.

“You are the brightest and most beautiful person I have ever met, Jung Wooyoung. Both inside and out. And you can have me in every way that you want, all feelings attached.”

Wooyoung’s shoulders are shaking slightly, and the spot on Yeosang’s shirt where he hides his face is a bit damp. “I love you, Yeosang,” he murmurs softly. “I love you so much that I don’t know what to do with myself sometimes.”

“I don’t think I know what it’s like not to love you,” Yeosang admits quietly. The look that Wooyoung gives him when he lifts his head is overwhelming- eyes shiny with tears and wonder like Yeosang strung all the stars in the sky.

“If you keep saying such nice things I’m going to kiss you.”

Yeosang’s lips quirks upwards. “I’m certainly not stopping you.”

With that, Wooyoung surges forwards and captures his lips in a fervent kiss, full and open-mouthed. Yeosang returns it with equal passion, licking into Wooyoung’s warm mouth and relishing in the way he sighs softly. Wooyoung tastes of cinnamon and apple and the chamomile tea they were drinking. Yeosang thinks it’s the taste of home.

“You know how you said I could have you in every way I want?” Wooyoung says slyly against his lips.

Yeosang would roll his eyes in response, but he can feel Wooyoung’s growing arousal against his stomach as the Companion grinds down on his crotch, making him gasp into his mouth.

“Can I…?” Yeosang whispers as he snakes a hand between their bodies. Wooyoung hums in affirmation, and then promptly lets out a breathy moan when Yeosang palms him through the thin material of his skirt.

Yeosang can’t pretend he hasn’t imagined this before. He had learnt two things when he had walked past Wooyoung’s shuttle one night that he had a customer; one- its walls were definitely not soundproof, and two- Wooyoung was unashamedly loud in bed. The medic had bolted back to his room immediately and slammed the door shut, blushing furiously. His mind conjured up far too many images that he believed impossible to happen. Yet here he is now, hand wrapped around Wooyoung and moving in languid strokes as the Companion squirms and whimpers in his lap.

“I know you said you wanted to take care of me, but will you let me take care of you instead?” Yeosang says, kissing down Wooyoung’s neck. “I’m not good with words but… I want you to understand how special you are to me.” He nips at Wooyoung’s skin, hard enough to make the man breathe in sharply, but gently enough not to leave a mark.

“Only if-” Wooyoung chokes off with a moan, and tries again, his voice sounding breathless. “Only if you let me take care of you next time.”

“Anything you want,” Yeosang says softly, lifting his head. He slips his hand out from under Wooyoung’s skirt and the Companion lets out a pitiful whine. “Shh, I was just thinking we should move to the bed.”

Wooyoung pouts, but slides off his lap without protest and walks with shaky legs to sprawl out across the bed. Yeosang stands up and pauses for a moment, gazing down at Wooyoung in awe. He’s gorgeous; pink cheeks, gold jewels glittering around his neck and arms and legs spread invitingly, his skirt hiked up above his knees and doing little to cover his obvious arousal. His gaze is smouldering with lust and something sweeter, an honest vulnerability only for Yeosang to see.

Yeosang loves him.

“I know I’m pretty but please come over here and touch me,” Wooyoung whines, making grabby hands at him.

Yeosang is more than happy to oblige him, climbing onto the bed and settling between his legs before fitting their lips back together hungrily. He feels Wooyoung reach over to rifle through his bedside table with one hand, and Yeosang pulls back briefly to see him drop a small bottle of lube and a condom onto the duvet next to them.

Wooyoung looks up at him pleadingly. “Make love to me?” he asks softly.

Yeosang loves him _so_ much.

He takes his time stretching Wooyoung open, peppering kisses along his stomach and pushing up his cropped top to lick across his nipples. It isn’t long before Yeosang curls his fingers inside him to find that spot that makes Wooyoung throw his head back and moan loudly.

“Hurry up,” Wooyoung says breathlessly, and then keens when Yeosang adds a fourth finger for good measure.

“Patience, Wooyoung.”

Eventually, Yeosang decides to have mercy on Wooyoung who is writhing and whining pitifully beneath him. He withdraws his hand and unbuttons his trousers, removing them quickly and tossing them aside along with his underwear.

Despite Wooyoung’s impatience, he thrusts into him slowly, watching his face carefully to make sure he’s comfortable. It’s probably unnecessary, he knows, because Wooyoung has done this countless times in most likely much less vanilla scenarios, but Yeosang wants to be gentle with Wooyoung to show him how much he sincerely cares for him.

Wooyoung doesn’t hold back the mewls and whimpers of Yeosang’s name that spill from his lips with each roll of his hips. The gold bangles around his wrists jingle as he clutches at the front of Yeosang’s shirt, pulling him down into a sloppy kiss.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yeosang whispers against his lips. Wooyoung’s eyes are half-lidded but so, _so_ warm.

“I love you,” he breathes back.

Yeosang feels like his heart is about to burst out of his chest as he hides his blushing face in the crook of Wooyoung’s neck.

Wooyoung’s noises gradually get louder as Yeosang speeds up his thrusts, mixing with Yeosang’s own quiet moans as they both approach their climax. Yeosang tugs Wooyoung’s skirt fully up over his stomach so he can wrap a hand around him, finally pushing him over the edge.

The Companion spills over his hand and the sparkly fabric of his skirt with a high-pitched shout of Yeosang’s name. Yeosang is about to stop and let him come down from his high, but suddenly Wooyoung’s lips are brushing his ear as he whispers shakily, “come for me, my love.”

Yeosang comes undone at his voice, shuddering as Wooyoung kisses him again and wraps his arms loosely around him to pull him close. For a while they just lay like that, panting into each other’s mouths and exchanging clumsy kisses, completely wrapped up in each other’s warmth.

“So what does this mean for us now?” Wooyoung asks timidly. It’s strange, hearing Wooyoung sound so nervous. The Companion is usually so confident in everything he does. Yeosang tucks a strand of Wooyoung’s hair behind his ear shyly.

“Whatever you want it to be,” he tells him softly.

Wooyoung gives him a lopsided smile. “Then… will you be my boyfriend?”

“Of course,” Yeosang answers without hesitation.

Wooyoung’s smile breaks out into a dazzling grin as he presses kisses across Yeosang’s flushed cheeks. Yeosang thinks there’s nothing more beautiful than Wooyoung’s happiness. “I love you so much Yeosangie,” he says between kisses, the words tumbling out without reservation now he knows he’s free to say it. “I love you so so much.”

God, Yeosang would never get tired of hearing that.

“I love you too,” he murmurs, and brings their lips together once again.

✦

Bonus:

When Yeosang walks into the kitchen the next morning, San is already there leaning against the counter with his arms crossed and a shit-eating grin on his face.

Yeosang tries to ignore him, but the mechanic doesn’t give him a chance, sliding up to his side as he goes to make coffee.

“Sounds like you and Wooyoung had fun last night,” he snickers.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Yeosang says flatly, shoving his mug under the coffee machine and pointedly avoiding making eye contact.

“ _‘Yeosang, oh Yeosangie harder!’_ ” San mocks in a high-pitched voice, obviously in an attempt to imitate Wooyoung. Trying not to blush, Yeosang throws the teaspoon in his hand at San’s head.

“Shut the fuck up or I’ll throw you out the nearest airlock.”

San yelps as the spoon connects with his forehead, but is undeterred, “I’d like to see you try~”

“I’ll get Jongho to throw you out the nearest airlock,” he threatens with a fierce glare. “And you know he’ll be more likely to listen to me than you.”

That makes San shut up, seeming to decide that he probably couldn’t outrun Jongho’s wrath. “Touché. Well good luck with Wooyoung, Yeosangie~ I’ll leave you in peace now, don’t send Jongho after me!” He sings, snatching a slice of toast off the counter and disappearing out of the door.

Yeosang sighs. It’s going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you again for reading !! any kudos and comments will be very much appreciated, thank you so much<33
> 
> follow me on twt for updates on/snippets of wips & general screaming about ateez [woosanger](https://twitter.com/woosanger)!!


End file.
